All Was A Lie :Special Christmas
by Izanagi007
Summary: A christmas story between Rin and Mato when they had became a couple. Arequest story from my friend name95439. My first one-shot.


**Yo everyone how you all had been.**

**This is was a request story from my cute friend (even though i never see her face) Vanessa.**

**She requested me to make a christmas special story about Rin and Mato and i take the plot from her stroy named ALL WAS A LIE. I have got her permission to do this. Anyway maybe this stroy will not be as good as my second story "Fateful Meeting" because i was in a bit trouble when i make this story. just tell me your opinion.**

**And for everyone out there. Happy New Year. i know that this was too early to say that but i won't appear on this site again until three days after new year so i just want to say it now.**

**Well without further chit-chat. Please enjoy and R&R.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Black Rock Shooter and Ao No Exorcist**

* * *

She stared at the sky, the cloudy sky. The weather man said that today the snow will come down again. 'didn't we had so much snow in here already ?' she thought before observe the city. The city that she and her friends had try to protect from every single demon that want to ruin the city. She sighed to herself before sheathe the gun that she always carry as her weapon, much like how he always bring his sword anywhere. Remembering him making her lips turned into a smile, somehow for all of people in the city only him the one that can make her lips turn into a smile.

"we have checked all over this area and we not found any sign of demon" report one exorcist that had come to her place to report.

"then our job here is done, mission complete" she replied softly before walking toward the door that led to the stairs.

She glad finally this mission can be done. Usually she won't complain about any mission at all but this time was different. Because the mission has came around at the important time. The mission itself was simple. Kill 3 demons that had been roaming around the city before it make a really great mess. The problem of this mission was the demon was a high ranking demon and somehow after all the exorcist able to spot it, it always can run away. Back to the matter why she insist this mission to be completed as fast as possible, because the mission came around christmas. Yes, christmas, the day that had been waited by all people in the true cross town. Even though it didn't became a important matter for her last year, but this year was different. Because this year she have him.

He had insist for her to come to his dorm when christmas come and to celebrate it with him and the rest of their friend. She, herself because she was a paladin, she didn't really know if she can make it to his dorm or not. But his word making her to rethink what she thought...

"i believe that you will come...no matter how long it, i will always wait for you and if that you had problem, i will more than gladly to help you, because what...because i was your boyfriend"

His words had caused her to blush and making her promise to him that she will come.

So now here she was, walking to her boyfriend dorm. She glance at her watch, 'damn, i will be late' she thought before starting to running. She was too focused to her way toward the dorm that she didn't notice a shadow behind her. The shadow had followed her all the way from where she kill the last demon and waited until she didn't paying any attention to her surrounding. With lighting move the shadow jump to air and roar to make sure she turned around which she did before pinned her to the ground. She just had barely to register what was happen but the next thing she know was she being pinned to the ground by some creature that sprout some kind of smoke from its mouth that make her really sleepy. The last thought she had on her head was 'i'm gonna late to the party' before everything went black.

It had been a few hour after all the party preparation was done. He glance at the clock and then let out a sigh escaped her mouth. She was very late, he know that being paladin must be take all of her time but c'mon after waiting for three hour and she still didn't come, also the one that frustrating him was she didn't pick up any of his call. Alright, waiting time is finished. Quickly he take out his cell phone and dialed one of exorcist number that he know joining in mission with her.

"hello, can i help you ?"

"i want to know, are you with her now and whether the mission still not done yet ?"

"what are you talking about...oh, right. The mission was over since three hour ago and i didn't with the paladin now. I my memory was correct she leave earlier than us"

Alright, the answer is enough to tell him that something happen to her.

"thanks" he said before end the call and put back his cell phone.

Quickly he yell to all his friends to gaining their attention before announced that one of the party member was missing.

"what do you mean she missing ?" asked Ryuji Suguro AKA Bon.

"i called an exorcist that joining a mission with her and he said that the mission has over since three hour ago and he also said that she has leave earlier than the rest. Combined with the fact the she didn't answering my call for 20 times, the only conclusion we get was she had been missing" he explained to all of them that make all of the people in the room stunned.

He gave them confuse look and asking what to all of them.

"since when you became the detective ?" asked the pink haired boy named Shima.

"oh, well that wasn't important right now. The important thing right now was to find her !" he answered while remembering to thanks his girlfriend later. Because of the detective book she gave to him, he has increase his deductive skill although he too lazy to read it at first.

"alright, i know where the mission take place was and what we need to do in order to find the clue about where she was, is to look check the area she passed for going in here" the younger twin brother of the lost paladin boyfriend named Yukio Okumura spoke up declare his plan.

"but we don't know where the area she pass by" the bald boy named Konekomaru said.

"i know" the paladin boyfriend or the half-demon named Rin Okumura said while put a map of city on the table so all the people in room can see it. There is a single question appear on the head of people of that room except Rin. 'from where he got the map ?'

"usually i and her go to this building to watch the star and we usually pass this way to get to the building" he said while his finger moving along the street they usually use to go to the building, the other just watch his finger move while try to remembering each turns and all. While everyone still try to remember what they need to remember, Rin just look at the christmas tree with sad look. He hope today will be the day where he can offer her a rest from all of the exorcist world. He know that he was a little selfish with pushing her to come celebrate it with him instead of let her celebrate it with her parents (even though he know that she will decline it quickly). (A/N : for Vanessa, you never mentioned about her parents in the story so i hope you don't mind i'm making it). He also hope that today will be the day where they can spend the christmas as a couple since they had rarely do it this few weeks. All was because the exorcist exam coming closer and her job as the paladin. 'wait for me Mato, i will find you' he thought with confident before all of them heading outside.

Slowly she opens her eyes and looking around before realizing in what situation she was. Now she was sat on the chair with a chain wrapped around her body and legs (A/N : since a rope was common) and her mouth has been plastered. She also did not familiar with where she was now, the place she occupy right now was like kind of warehouse with many junk scattered around. Suddenly her ears catch some sound and she quickly turned her head to see a demon, the kin demon of Azazel the king of spirit. The demon roared at her since it can't speak and she can't understand what it say since she wasn't like her half-demon boyfriend. The demon walked toward her before leaning it face with her and sniff. She can smell it disgusting breath and it make her really uncomfortable. The demon growling in front of her face and if not because the chain was wrapped tightly on her body, she must have killed this demon on the spot. It roared again before punch her left cheek making a new bruise appear on it. Then it tried to slash her hair but miss since she lowered her head in right time but her hair is loosen since the demon claw hit her pigtail and make it untied. If she can open her mouth, she can chant and make the demon gone but now... She just have one hope in her mind. Hoping that he would come. 'Rin'.

They have tried to find any trace that lead them to her location for a few minute but still found nothing. Rin starting to get panic but Mato always teach him that when he started to get panic try to be calm or else he would never can reach his purpose. Plus it also make him easier to control over his flame. He sighed again before looking around for the fourth time, he need to be calm like what she teach him. This time he look at all the place very slowly and note every detail of it. When he move his eyes to alley, he finally notice there is something odd on the alley, there is a footprints there. It maybe was normal if there is a footprints on the snow but when he take a closer look at it, he know that it will be the trace for him to found her. Because clearly it was the footprints of demon, also he can feel it. He quickly informed all of his friends about this and told them to follow the footprints and be quick. As for himself, he don't have any time to wait since Mato can be in danger. He run as fast as he could while keep following the footprints. A few minute later he found himself arrive at some sort of...warehouse ?, he didn't really have time to think when he heard something fell from inside the warehouse, quickly he pull kurikara and leap on the air.

She fell from the chair after the demon has kick her side. Then the demon started to stomp her stomach before the demon pick her by the throat and started to choke her. She tried her best to keep her consciousness but as time slowly pass she can feel her consciousness started to slipping away. Before her consciousness completely slip away, she can heard the sound of glass shattering and then she dropped to the ground. Her eyes widen when she see a boy covered in blue flame raise his sword before bring it down and instantly kill the demon that had been torture her before. After the demon has disappeared, the boy turned to her and quickly run to her before free her from the grasp of the chain and gently pull the plaster that had plastered her mouth.

"Mato you alright !?" he asked or rather yelled to her in worried tone.

She just can smile before slowly nod her head and then her eyes widen once again when he pull her on hug.

He really happy that he has come on time before that demon doing something more worse to her. He been too happy that he didn't realize he hugged her so tightly.

"Rin...i still had some wound on my body" she said to him that make him end the hug.

"oh, right i'm sorry...i just kind really happy to find you and..." his word was cut by her when she placing her lips on him to shut him.

"i know" she said before placing her head on his chest.

"Mato" he said before hug her once again but this time more gently. Both of them really enjoy this moments where the world was like belong to them and just them. They are too deep in their own world that they didn't realize their other friend had been come with worried expression on their face but after seeing what the couple do, they just can sigh in relief before a smile appear on each of their face.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS" everyone yell at unison when the clock finally hit midnight. Everyone was really happy that finally christmas come and all of them (except Yukio, Mato, and Izumo) rush to christmas tree to get their respective presents and starting to open it. Mato just can smile happily at the sight, everyone was so happy at this moments that like the earlier incident didn't happen.

"Yuki-chan this one is yours" Shiemi said while bring Yukio his presents.

"thank you Shiemi-san" he replied before open it to find a joke glasses inside it. A sweatdrop appear on both Yukio and Mato head after see that present. Mato sighed before walking away. Her legs stopped when she on the roof and then she lift her head to see a beautiful black sky that full with star. She smiled again before sat on the roof just watched the sky and waiting. Few seconds her smile widen when she heard the roof door opened and a sound of footsteps coming closer.

"merry christmas Mato" Rin said as he sat beside her and handed a small box.

"that was your christmas presents from me" he said before gesturing to her to open it.

Her eyes become wide again when she met a necklace with a star pendant. She then turned to the smiling Rin and said that she will always treasure it before place it on her neck.

"i also have a presents for you" she said before pulling out a small box that she had bring from earlier. She didn't place under christmas tree like other because she want to personally give it to Rin.

Rin open it up and was really shocked with what he seen. A picture of woman.

"Mato who is she ?" he said while showing her the picture even though she has guessing who was the woman but he still need a confirmation for his opinion to became fact.

"she was...your mother...i tried my best to find the remain picture of her but that was all i can find...i hope-" before she can finish her statment, rin had do something that stop her. He hug her.

"thank you very much...i never able to see the face of my mother and i always wandering what my mother face was like...unlike Yukio who ever see my mother face from that bastard memory, i was..." he said while tighten the hug.

She just can smile while hug him back, sometime he can be very mature but sometime he can be very immature. But that was Rin, the exwire, the half-demon, the future paladin, her boyfriend.

"let's go back, it starting to became cold here" she said before pull away with smile still presence on her beautiful face.

He just smiled and nod his head before both of them stand up and starting to walk with their hands holding each other.

"something strange" he said as they almost arrive at the main room where the party held. He realized that there is no more voice of their friend and no more movements. When they arrive everything was dark as the light of the room had been turned off.

"what happened ?" he said again before suddenly the light turned on and...

*PLAAK* *PLAAK*

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY"

The sound of party popper and the sound of their friend yelling happy birthday to him was really shocked him. To tell the truth he was really forget that today was the day he will celebrate christmas along with he and his twin brother birthday due to earlier incident.

"everyone..." was all he can say.

"well, what are you doing just standing there. Hurry up come here and blow the candle" Bon said to him and when Rin just standing there, Mato decide to push him forward that make him stumble a little but still standing.

"let's make a good wish, Nii-san" Yukio said which he answered with nod his head before both of them close their eyes and blow the candle.

"happy birthday to you..." everyone starting to sing and then the party continued.

"well are you not gonna give the second gift" Rin said while her girlfriend just simply sip her hot chocolate.

"what kind of gift do you want ?" she asked that earning a confuse look from her boyfriend.

"um...well..."

Now both of them had decide to take some time for their own since the party was over and all of their friend was still in main room cleaning the mess they all had make before.

"Rin stand up" Mato ordered to him.

"huh...why ?" he asked while watching the paladin stand up from her chair.

"just follow my order" she said again with cold tone which he obey.

Then Mato walked closer to him and when their distance is only a inch away, she quickly pressed her lips against his while put her arms around his neck. He just smiled under the kiss before place one hand in her waist and another in the back of her head.

They part their lips after what seemed one year for them. They stared at each other while their forehead touched and their cheek became as red as tomato.

"well what else do you want ?" she asked that make him smile.

"i don't want anything Mato...i just want you" he answered.

"so did i, Rin" she replied before both of them starting to pressed their lips against each other.

When they lips pressed against each other, just one thought crossed their mind.

'This was the best christmas i ever had'

* * *

**So how was it good or bad ? like always you are the one who decide it.**

**For Vanessa i hope this story was enough for make you happy and if you not happy my gf will give me some punishment.**

**Well that all i can say for now, hope you all have a good day in the new year and blahblahblahblah.**

**See ya.**


End file.
